


Just Us

by Adverant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 kink challenge, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Oikawa Tooru thinks he can bake, leg fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/pseuds/Adverant
Summary: "Will you," Iwaizumi glared down at his hands, sitting on Oikawa's bed. They had just finished watching another alien conspiracy movie on Oikawa's laptop, practically in each others' laps but that was nothing new, just something they'd done since they were kids. It was a small bed. "do it again?""Do what again?" Oikawa glanced up to him from the screen perched on his bed, light reflecting off his glasses. It's been weeks since the initial event, since then it's been ever-present in Iwaizumi's mind and he wants nothing more than to either stop thinking about it or to occupy the rest of his time on this earth repeating the experience. He turns a bit more pink, fidgeting with a loose thread on the comforter, "Kiss me, ah... again," he mumbles, embarrassed. A shit-eating grin splits Oikawa's indifference, "Oooh, Iwa-chan! It was that good, huh? I knew I was a great kisser but-""-Nope, nevermind, forget I said anything!"The barely organized and vaguely within-the-same-timeline events that led to Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime falling in loveAnd everything that came after.





	1. Creme Brulee is a Moment Ruiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is surprisingly tolerant of his Alien-Loving Loser.
> 
> Prompt #7

Oikawa's squeak was indignant, to say the least, and so was the crack in his voice when he exclaimed, "Iwa-chan, wh _at are you doing_?" Iwaizumi's eyes flicked up to Oikawa's panicked face, he could feel a soft scarlet crawling up his neck, across his cheeks, and colouring the tips of his ears. Iwaizumi was kneeled facing him on the couch with an even expression on his face, his left hand had a sturdy grip on Oikawa's ankle, lifted above his shoulder height and preventing Oikawa from sitting up, reclined against the arm of the couch. Oikawa could feel his heartbeat racing and hoped to high hell that it was beyond Iwaizumi's notice, the television fell into background noise despite how focussed he had been on it only a moment ago. He hadn't paid any mind to Iwaizumi lifting his leg from where Oikawa had it rested on his lap and the weight shifting on the couch until he felt Iwaizumi's right hand gripped lightly just above his left knee. Oikawa's entire body tensed at the motion and his attention was pulled away from his favourite rerun of Alien Files, but it wasn't what had caused his exclamation. Despite his immobility, Oikawa's body lurched at the tingle sent through his skin, his confused expression had turned sour as if he had been offended, the corners of his mouth twisted and brows deeply furrowed. His stomach swirled at the warmth of Iwaizumi's cheek pressed against his calf, still while he stared at Oikawa with that unreadable expression. Iwaizumi's hardened stare falters into surprise when Oikawa woke from his state of paralysis to kick quickly and yank his foot from Iwaizumi's grasp. "What the hell, Iwa-chan?" He snaps, he knew it was an overreaction, but argues to himself that he had the right to it. He receives an exasperated glare in return, Iwaizumi scoffs at him impatiently, "Don't think I haven't noticed," he started, grip above Tooru's knee tightening, "the way you act whenever I touch you here."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Stop it." He schooled his expression to one that was more condescending and stuck his chin in the air to punctuate it. "Ah, so I just _imagined_ how you squirm when I lie my head in your lap, or how your skin turns cherry red when I pull you towards me and move your legs onto my lap?" Iwaizumi's face said for the most part that he was sick of Oikawa's shit, but he can see the amusement that gleams in Iwa's eyes the way they always did when he decided he'd won in their many bouts of bickering. Oikawa pouted and turned his face away abruptly, back to the tv, to make a point of ignoring Iwaizumi. It was silent for a moment, then he felt the couch move under Iwaizumi's shifting weight again and bit his lip to suppress any sound when Iwaizumi's strong, calloused hand brushed his bent knee and skimmed over his thigh. He pretended not to notice Iwaizumi's hot breath on the inside of his leg, the way his lips parted slightly, gently brushing his skin wordlessly. He felt like his heart dropped into his stomach when Iwaizumi's soft, moist lips closed against his skin lightly, his tongue tentatively tracing the point of contact along his bottom lip. He jumped slightly when Iwaizumi's teeth brushed him before carefully pulling at his skin, not enough pressure to be a real bite. His whole body tensed harder and he felt his muscles strain in complaint, Iwaizumi's hot breath flooded from his nose and he released Oikawa from his mouth, pressing a slow and chaste kiss to the same spot. Oikawa shuddered and melted slightly into the touch, experienced hands slid over the tops of his thighs and around the outsides, fingers curling under his legs and Iwaizumi prompted him to bend his knees higher. He let his resolve slip little by little, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch, he still refused to meet Iwaizumi's gaze. Oikawa was embarrassed by the heat that flooded his skin, wary to admit what Iwaizumi had discovered on his own. He couldn't help the squeak that escaped him when Iwaizumi's teeth sink harsh into his skin, released a second later, and he felt his tongue lavish the spot. It's how Iwaizumi lets him know he wasn't pleased with Oikawa's attitude, a testament to how Iwaizumi is in general. Rough, jagged edges full of blunt actions and words that he would never apologize for in voice, but would make up for with the things he'd do to make up for it. It took all of Oikawa's will to not look at Iwaizumi directly while he moved his palms up to Oikawa's hips, lowering himself so Oikawa's thighs framed his waist comfortably. He could feel that intense stare even without seeing it, goosebumps rising all over his skin. His body betrayed his mind in this way, not letting him refuse the way Iwaizumi turned him on. Damn him anyway, having this kind of power over Tooru. He had the self-awareness to acknowledge how ridiculously childish he was being, but he'd never say something like that to Hajime.

He sighs in surrender, feeling the familiar weight of Iwaizumi nestled between his legs like this, and didn't fight him when tanned hands gently clutched his face and guided him to make eye contact with his hopelessly romantic partner. "You're too soft, Iwa-chan," He said, they're fighting words but he knows that saying it softly is more of a resignation of his will in Iwaizumi's eyes than the challenge that it otherwise would have been. Iwaizumi pushes himself up on his elbows to kiss Oikawa, a slow and languid kiss that has no business rousing Oikawa like this at all. When Iwaizumi pulls away Oikawa expresses his exasperation with a huff of indignation, muttering softly against Iwa's lips, "This is so _gay_." Iwaizumi's chuckle makes his heart ache and Oikawa quickly catches his lips between his own again, plucking Iwaizumi's bottom lip between his teeth. Iwaizumi grunts softly, he turned his head and shifts his weight onto one arm so he can reach Oikawa's mouth more comfortably, his hips lift from the couch as he presses into the kiss, tongue pressing between Oikawa's lips in his fervent desire. Oikawa lets him take the lead, the saliva gliding between their mouths and the very sound of it only making him more eager. He lifts his heels from the couch pressing his knees into Iwaizumi's sides as he pulls them closer to his chest, letting out a huff of heavy breath as they break their kiss very briefly in response to the feeling of his calves brushing over Iwa's lower back, his ankles crossing to cradle his partner better, it's something he's never allowed himself to focus on before.

He uncurled his fingers from their tight grip on the couch and moves them quickly onto Iwa's biceps, clinging desperately. He grasps at the hot skin, runs his fingers and palms over Iwaizumi's shoulders and presses his fingertips into his shoulder blades, one hand dragging nails up his back and neck into his hair, clutching the short, tousled strands like life itself. Iwaizumi shuffles his knees up higher, putting his weight onto his legs and letting his hips press against Tooru's thighs, he groans at Oikawa lifting his hips briefly in reaction. He shifts his hands from Tooru's face and into his hair, brushing his fingertips over and behind his ears, tugging some of the waves just enough for Oikawa to take notice, feeling the brunette's lips stutter against his own, tongue pausing in its movement against Iwaizumi's. Oikawa moves his right leg towards himself more, uncurling it and gasping at the tight burn of the strain as he loops it over Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi leans back and pushes his hips forward, pressing his erect cock against Tooru's ass and watching his toes curl and a small gasp pass his lips. Iwaizumi lets his hands fall to Oikawa's abdomen and tug the hem of his shirt up to reveal skin, sitting up on his knees better and smiling at the relieved expression that crosses Oikawa's face as he releases the strain on his leg, toes curling when Iwaizumi uses the moment of pause to turn his fingers over his sides and lift his hips higher, wincing at the way Oikawa's heel digs into his lower back to support the weight as he moves. Iwaizumi rocks his hips forward and lets out a short breath as a tingle envelops him, Oikawa's lip twitches and he bites down on it, carefully removing his leg from Iwa's shoulder to rest beside them and hold himself up better for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stiffened slightly, then moves his hands to the couch on either side of Oikawa and shifts his knees back again, nudging the inside of Oikawa's legs with his elbows to prompt him to turn them outward a little more. Oikawa lets himself fall back to the couch and doesn't complain as Iwaizumi's hands move up the tops of his thighs then under the backs of his knees to position him better, pressing his hips to Oikawa's and feeling the way Tooru's dick jumps at the contact even through their clothes. He presses them together harder and clenches his fingers against Oikawa's skin, his face twisting in his thoughts and pleasure while he ruts against Oikawa.

He whimpers and stops his motions, much to Tooru's disapproval, he growled and lift his hips after the contact to make a point of this, but Iwaizumi only leans back further, "No, I don't want this- not yet." Iwaizumi's voice isn't composed, its breathy and whiney and it makes Oikawa throb, fuck Iwa-chan honestly- teasing him like this. He stared at Iwaizumi, his brows furrowed and his gaze sharp with focus and desire. He'd rather nothing more than to push Iwaizumi back onto the couch and force himself on him at this point, but he's too curious to see where this is going to go through with it. It's not because he knew he'd never be able to overpower Iwaizumi in this position, definitely not, not at all. Why would he think something like that, that'd be dumb.

Oikawa watches with intense interest as Iwaizumi palms himself in frustration, trying to relieve some of the stress as he wills himself away from Tooru. He crawls backwards on hands and knees to the end of the couch and grabs at Oikawa's ankles again, this time Tooru lets him.do as he wants. He watches Iwaizumi left his right ankle again like before, kneeled and never breaking eye contact he presses a hot, wet kiss just above Oikawa's ankle. It tingles and makes the air escape him, he can't help but lean his head back and close his eyes, desperate to escape this strange situation. It only makes all the sensations worse- stronger. His stomach flutters and his heart lurches, mouth slightly agape and at a loss for words as Iwaizumi lavishes his calf with kisses, nibbles, the slow drag of his tongue over the toned muscles. "Hah," Oikawa breathes, feeling Iwaizumi's palm slide up his leg and down under his thigh, propping him at an angle that he can better press kisses at the crease of Oikawa's knee and down towards where his palm currently supports him. He hisses at the brush of teeth, shudders at the pressure of Iwaizumi's mouth sucking on his skin, coaxing blood to the surface and leaving tingly red spots that are sensitive to the little apologetic licks Iwa gives him along the way. It's like a little road of admiration that Iwaizumi paves as he moves, giving harsher bites every now and then, holding Oikawa's skin between his teeth until the marks sink in and leave bruised impressions on him. "I'm not going to be able to wear my shorts without something underneath because of you," Oikawa huffs breathily, peeking at Iwaizumi between his eyelashes. Iwaizumi turns the proud stare he was giving the marks he's been leaving up to Tooru's face instead and gives a sheepish smile. It's out of character. And it's positively adorable. Oikawa can't bring himself to comprehend how Iwaizumi manages to be so sexy and turn him on so much it hurts and be so sweet and cute at the same time, he's overwhelmed and inhales shortly trying to catch his breath and quell the burn in his chest.

Iwaizumi leans forward and wraps his arm around Oikawa's thigh, resting his temple against the side of his knee and letting out an almost silent breath, eyelids fluttering shut as he cradles Oikawa's leg there. Its ridiculously warm and domestic, Oikawa acknowledges to himself, staring lovingly down at his sweet romantic of a partner, taking a moment even in their heated passion to show Tooru just how much he loves him. It's merely a moment, though, and quickly Iwaizumi is back to his ministrations. He presses a chaste and hasty kiss to the top of Oikawa's knee, following swiftly with small nibbles and pecks down the top of his leg. It leaves a tingling trail behind and Oikawa can't do anything but stare, overwhelmed and so very helplessly in love with this asshole. Iwaizumi leaves a quick and harsh nip below the hem of his shorts earning a short exclamation from Oikawa, and pulls back, catching the hem with his teeth and dragging it higher to reveal more of Oikawa's pale skin for him to love. He leaves a wet kiss at the crease of where his thigh meets his hip and Oikawa sighs happily, curling his toes and continuing to watch and admire Iwaizumi's careful attention to him. He's a lucky man, that's for damn sure. He lifts his hips when Iwaizumi cups them with his hands, rough, calloused thumbs digging into him for a moment against the pressure but Iwaizumi gives in, shifting his right arm underneath Tooru's back. His muscles tense and he stiffens his arm to brace against his weight, holding him up like this for a better angle. He presses a soft kiss just above Oikawa's belly button, he watches Iwaizumi marvelling at the way his abs flex responsively, distracted momentarily, and a flood of pride washes through his nerves hot and encouraging, knowing he makes his Iwa-chan get lost in his actions just by existing. It's definitely going to his head, but he doesn't care. Iwaizumi slowly laps at the place he put his last his before dipping his tongue into the divot of Tooru's belly button and earning a squirm and displeased, throaty noise. Oikawa lets more of his weight settle on Iwaizumi's arm underneath him and lifts a hand to Iwaizumi's short spiked hair, tugging at the dark strands to drag his face from his abdomen, "Iwa-chan, Iwaaa-chan, get to the good part already, please..." He whines, he can feel an involuntary shit-eating grin crossing his lips in response to the absolutely annoyed look on Iwaizumi's face, but it falters at the amusement in his eyes. The way he tightens his grip around Oikawa's waist and watches him squirm, knowing he's got him hot and bothered. Tooru glares and tugs Iwaizumi's hair again greedily. Iwaizumi hooks his fingers in the waistband of Oikawa's shorts, and then a loud ringing echoes through the apartment.

Oikawa throws his head back and lets out an exasperated growl, "Trashykawa, I swear to fucking god-" Iwaizumi snaps as Oikawa sits up, practically in his lap, and begins to unlink himself to get up from the couch. "I can't-! It's creme brulee, it's very specific, I'm sorry!" Iwaizumi throws his hands over his eyes and lets out a shout of frustration, falling onto his back on the couch cushions. Oikawa grumbles at his own stupidity, adjusting himself before quickly ducking out into the kitchen to rescue his dessert. He had set the timer a little early, so he stared at the custard in its porcelain dish for a good few minutes before determining that it had properly cooked. He pulled it out of the oven carefully with a pair of yellow baking gloves immaculately decorated with flowers and succulents. Iwaizumi came over and leaned in the kitchen doorway and Oikawa could feel the hair on the back of his neck raise and sweat drip down his back with nervousness. He didn't dare look away from his baking experiment to the glower he was doubtlessly receiving.

Oikawa quickly pulled open drawer after drawer searching for the tinfoil to cover the dish, he was interrupted when Iwaizumi gave a harsh sigh and yanked open the drawer closest to him, throwing the box directly at Oikawa's head and turning away to exit the kitchen. Oikawa winced at the surprise attack and scooped it off the floor, turning to say something but Iwaizumi was already gone. He wrapped the dish quickly and shoved it in the fridge to cool and set. He tossed the baking gloves haphazardly onto the counter among his other unwashed baking utensils, measuring cups, an empty carton of heavy creme, a few mixing bowls and a whisk. He knew Iwaizumi would call him out for the mess and how much of a slob he was but he was more concerned about how pissed Iwa-chan is now than how mad he would be later. "It's not like I planned this, you know," Oikawa talks loudly, exasperated and flippant in tone while he approaches Iwaizumi on the couch, who is flipping through channels- Alien Files left behind long ago. "-Hey, I was watching that."

"You've seen it at least ten times, with me here that is." Iwaizumi grumbles thoughtlessly while he flips through channels. "Come on Iwa-chan, everything's taken care of, we could do stuff now..." He prods, leaning over the back of the couch and resting his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders languidly, pressing his face into Iwaizumi's neck and pressing a quick kiss at his nape. He squawks as Iwaizumi sits up abruptly and shoves Oikawa's face away with probably more force than he meant to. Oikawa's face twists in offence, Iwaizumi just scoffs, "I'm not in the mood now. Deal with it yourself." He states, tone saying that he is bored of their conversation now. Tooru flops down on the floor behind the couch and sighs. "Well, shit. I'm sorry Iwa-chan." He sighs and rolls onto his side, frustrated with himself. He gently taps his fist into the palm of his other hand as he comes up with a plan. Oikawa peels himself off the floor and walks off, Iwaizumi glances over his shoulder with concern and curiosity.

_What's that idiot up to now?_ He muses to himself, the usual furrow forming between his brows. "Oikawa?" He calls and is met with silence, he turns back to the television to some mountain climbing documentary he had flipped to, a little disappointed. _I didn't really expect him to give up._ Iwaizumi sighs to himself and grabs one of the many couch pillows that had been tossed onto the floor, clutching it to his stomach with his knees pulled up towards his chest.

It's not all that long later that he hears Oikawa's footsteps approach him again, he stoops behind Iwaizumi and he can briefly see the brunette's reflection in the tv before the scene changes, he's completely undressed with only a towel synched around his waist, hanging loosely on his hips. His heart skips a beat feeling Oikawa's nimble fingers card through his hair, he leans into the touch involuntarily, he can't bring himself to fight Oikawa this time. He's begun to think playing hard isn't winning him any battles, they aren't high schoolers anymore. Oikawa takes the opportunity as he leans into his hand to dip and press a slow and sloppy kiss to where the corner of his jaw meets his neck, Iwaizumi shudders and lets his lips part slightly. "Let me make this up to you..." Oikawa whispers to him, lips softly brushing the shell of Iwaizumi's ear. He leans his head back to meet Oikawa's eyes, "Kiss me, you idiot." He demands, reaching up to take Tooru's face between both of his hands.


	2. Kiss Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just something he can't get enough of.
> 
> Prompt #12

Iwaizumi taps his pen nervously on his desk. Why do the minutes passing feel like hours? He really ought to calm down, it's not this big of a deal. At least, he keeps saying that in his head. _This is ridiculous!_ He sighs agitatedly, slamming his pen down on his desk and closing his eyes. He's sure he didn't imagine the surprised flinch of a few students in adjacent desks to his, he ignores it none the less. Lately, he's felt like a loaded gun- one where the safety doesn't even _exist_. He 'tah's to himself, sending an exhausted glare forward to the whiteboard full of notes he hasn't been paying attention to, _This is all Shittykawa's fault._ Even Iwaizumi's thoughts have begun to betray him. First his body, then his emotions, now even his damn mind. This is so incredibly stupid. What a dumb thing to be stressed about. He watches the clock closely and when the school bell blares, Iwaizumi is practically already out the door. He briefly hears his teacher call to him but ignores it, feet moving with motivation all their own. His shoulders are tense and every person he brushes shoulders with as he moves against the crowd just rubs against his nerves more, it's like his skin is sandpaper. Moving around in this crowd he's suddenly glad Oikawa is stupid tall and _stupid_ loud, he attracts attention so easily and it makes seeking him out simple. Hearing his annoyingly nasally laugh smooths some of Iwaizumi's nerves and he feels less unreasonably irate but he already knows that it's not enough, he maneuvers his way between the fangirls to link arms with his flamboyant best friend and drags him off without much effort, and an exclaimed "Iwa-chan-!" from Oikawa as he does so. "What the hell Iwa-chan? If you wanted alone time with your upperclassman you only had to ask~" Tooru grins, he's definitely letting Iwaizumi lead him away, he could have resisted with ease but he doesn't. Instead, he uses the opportunity to be a thorn in Iwaizumi's side and remind him that he's in a higher class than Iwaizumi this year.

 _Dammit, dumbass, that's why!_ Iwaizumi thinks in annoyance, pulling Oikawa to a stop on a landing on the stairway once he's sure they're well away from any of their peers. "Iwa-chan, what's this about?" He demands, looking at least vaguely upset with Iwaizumi. His head is quirked at an angle and he looks down over his nose at Iwaizumi as if he needed more room to look down at him at all, his hand rests on his hip that he juts out to the side. Iwaizumi averts his gaze, the floor really is more fascinating than looking at this asshole. He hasn't changed in their nearly 18 years, not at all.

He's still a piece of trash.

It's for that reason that Iwaizumi doesn't entirely know what he should say. Scratch that, he doesn't know what he should say at all. He keeps doing this, pulling Oikawa aside because he's become aggravated by all the people in his class now that _aren't_ him, wanting to say something about it and coming up short every single time. Oikawa is unusually accepting of his lack of explanation most of the time, but he whines more. Iwaizumi winces at the thought of all the _whining_ he's going to hear for this.

"You're scaring me. Why are you smiling?"

Why _is_ he smiling?

For once, Iwaizumi has the foresight to speak his mind. "I'm... not really sure. You're an idiot." Oikawa blinks at him, seemingly absorbed in this rare moment of Iwaizumi smiling so genuinely at him. "That's... it?" Iwaizumi lets out a breathy laugh and nods contently, "Yup. That's it." He peeks up at Oikawa's face and it's all the forewarning he gets before- " _Iwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaAAAAN_ ," Oikawa wails pitifully and Iwaizumi winces at the way his voice cracks. _I wonder how that voice would sound calling my name differently,_ he thinks briefly, and suddenly feels his face burn, blood warming from his neck to the tips of his ears, _What? No! What the fuck!_ He scolds himself internally and watches on as Oikawa rants at him about dragging him away from his girls for this, completely oblivious to Iwaizumi's internal struggles. Ah yes, this is how it is. Between them, a constant balance. It's comfortable somehow, yet uncomfortable. At least, it's uncomfortable for Iwaizumi, he's not sure that Oikawa even notices past his blubbering.

Iwaizumi has long since cooled off before Oikawa has even neared the tail end of this particular rant, Iwaizumi wonders briefly if he will ever find a way to shut Tooru up. _How did his girlfriend ever do it?_ He wonders briefly, staring curiously up at his rambling best friend, before he's met with, "Iwaizumi? Iwa-chan? You're not even listening to me!" He drivels, crossing his arms defiantly. "No, you're right I'm not." Iwaizumi admits carelessly and turns away. "Why are you so indifferent to me, Hajime?" He's struck by the oddly sad sound of his given name on Oikawa's tongue. They rarely use their given names at all, unless they are alone. He shrugs it off and begins to walk away but is caught by Oikawa's hand on his shoulder, "Hey-" He starts, Iwaizumi turns to face him and he only hears a frustrated huff of breath and, "I'll show you to ignore me-" before he's enveloped in Oikawa and he can't breathe.

Whatever he thought of it he'd never admit a word of it to Tooru, he shoves away and wipes his mouth, gasping for air desperately, "What the fuck, Trashykawa?!" He shouts, when Oikawa tries to approach him Iwaizumi gives him a hard shove. He's shocked, terrified, not because his best friend just _assaulted his mouth_ , but because maybe he had wanted it. He feels his face twist in disgust and sees the smug expression Oikawa gives him, he expects to see hurt there but Oikawa only says flippantly, "What are you complaining about Iwaaa-chan? I'm a great kisser!"

" _That_ was not a kiss," Iwaizumi spits angrily, jabbing Oikawa in the side, "that was an attack! What's wrong with you!" If he had cooled from his fluster quickly before, he's almost certain he might not at all from this one. His entire body feels like its burning, he's angry and he's embarrassed. It's now that Oikawa shows a bit of remorse, he's the only one who knows after all that Iwaizumi has never been kissed before. Had, never been kissed before. He was furious, what a ridiculous abuse of Iwaizumi's confidence!

His anger does boil down to a simmer though, as they stand relatively stunned by each other as students have slowly filtered to a crawl, no one witnessed the scene and none are particularly surprised by Iwaizumi's anger at Oikawa either. Iwaizumi's hands are clenched in fists and he breathes heavily, glaring intensely up at Oikawa. He just stares down at Iwaizumi, stubbornly impassive. It's not a look he usually gives Iwaizumi. He saves it for people who piss him off. He wonders briefly how he thinks he has the right to pissed right now, he doesn't have long to wonder.

"Is it really so bad?" He mutters, turning his gaze away in that pouty way he often does. Iwaizumi feels a bit of guilt settle in his stomach. Well, that's not fair at all. "I don't..." He starts, then stammers, "...I d-don't- know... This isn't ok-kay is it?" He glares holes into Oikawa's shoes instead, covering his flushed face with one hand. "Why not?" Oikawa mutters, "That seems stupid. It's just a _kiss_ , Iwa-chan." And maybe that was true to Oikawa, to Iwaizumi it was a little bigger. "It was my first, though." Iwaizumi grumbles, still sending that killer look to Tooru's toes. Oikawa hums quietly, unsure of what to say to rectify this or make it better. He can't think of anything clever, so instead, driven by guilt, he gently curls his fingers around Iwaizumi's wrist and removes his hand from his face. Unobscured, Iwaizumi's entire face has turned bright red, even on his darker skin. Oikawa takes a quick glance at the mirrors on the corners of the stairs placed there so students turning corners wouldn't run into each other. Seeing a few students at the bottom of the stairs and in the hall around the corner, he pulls Iwaizumi into the corner, a blind spot. Iwaizumi looks up questioningly, confused and nervous as he meets Oikawa's steady gaze. He looks resolved, cupping Iwaizumi's face gently and leaning in. Iwaizumi's heart has only a moment to skip a beat before his stomach erupts in tingles, like butterflies he'd get of anxiety and anticipation, except there's nothing to anticipate or otherthink. This is happening. Iwaizumi doesn't know how to respond at first, feeling Oikawa's lips move gently against his, and all he can think to do is mirror it.

This is okay, right? If his first kiss is going to be with a guy, it may as well be someone he trusts, may as well be someone who's good. It may as well be a good kiss, right? He tells himself that to justify just how much he enjoys it.

Tooru's lips are soft, warm, and inviting. He wonders if this is just how it is, or if it's just Oikawa, the way his stomach flutters and he's involuntarily leaning in, and then it's suddenly crossing a very unexpected line. Suddenly, he's catching Tooru by surprise, licking his bottom lip to get more of that subtle taste. He briefly remembers that Oikawa is a priss and carries lipchap with him wherever he goes. He always brings one for Iwaizumi, too, since his lips are almost always split somewhere or chapped from him nibbling on them out of nerves or irritability. It's more surprising that Tooru not only allows that action with little complaint but that he returns the favour, catching Iwaizumi's bottom lip between his own and sucking gently. Iwaizumi's lips part slightly, confused by the action but he quickly understands as Tooru tests the water, licking along the inside of his lip and making Hajime squirm. He tentatively touches Tooru's tongue with his own and a weird feeling crawls down his spine. Hajime presses his hands against the wall behind Tooru, eager for balance. Tooru's fingers curl in his hair and his tongue slowly glides against Hajime's as he explores hesitantly, as if he's still waiting for Iwaizumi to pull away. He doesn't, though, instead pressing back a little nervously, almost desperate. Hajime can almost hear the chastising, 'Relax, relax. There's no rush.'

 _Except there is_ , Iwaizumi realizes when he can hear footsteps making their way up the stairs. Oikawa prompts Iwaizumi with his tongue when he notices he's become distracted and pulls back just a bit to bite down on his lip, causing Iwaizumi to jump in response. The sudden unexpected spark of pleasure through him and his own growing anxiety fuels him to shove Oikawa away and escape this _ambush_ of a kiss as quickly as possible. "Oh, Iwaizumi-senpai and Oikawa-senpai," Kindaichi greets them, quirking a brow at their weird position. Kindaichi amounts their flustered expressions to another argument, quickly deciding he shouldn't get involved. Oikawa had made him regret it last time by dragging him in to make a point, he wasn't about to volunteer for that again, "Ah, Kindaichi-kun-" Oikawa started, but Kindaichi practically bounced around the corner saying, "Sorry senpais! I have to get to practice!" Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a startled glance. He hadn't seen anything, right? Their thoughts conveyed. Iwaizumi shook his head, no he'd pulled away in time.

Oikawa let out a breath he'd been holding briefly, relaxing against the wall. Iwaizumi wiped his mouth even though he already had to rid the evidence before Kindaichi had seen them, he felt, just entirely... shook. There was no better way to describe this. He felt jittery, confused. Like he was riding some adrenaline high. He shot a glare at Oikawa who stared sheepishly at him and turned the corner, Oikawa wasn't stupid enough to follow him yet. Iwaizumi would demand an apology later.

 _Some kiss_ , he sighed internally as he rushed towards the gym. Practice would start soon and he wanted to work this out of his system before the entirety of the team filled the gymnasium, though he knew Kindaichi would already be there. He dashed down the steps and out the door, blinded for a moment by the brightness, the overcast sky practically white. Iwaizumi made his way to the gym without pause, he didn't look back to see if Oikawa had followed yet, and he slipped into and out of the club room without trouble. "Oikawa didn't come early with you?" Kindaichi asked him briefly, Iwaizumi only brushed off the question with a shrug and continued to help other early arrivers set the nets up.

That was his first kiss, in general, and with Oikawa. It was followed by many more, also with Oikawa. It was just the start of something, he came to realize. A physical response to the feelings he refused to acknowledge until then.

"Will you," Iwaizumi glared down at his hands, sitting on Oikawa's bed. They had just finished watching another alien conspiracy movie on Oikawa's laptop, practically in each others' laps but that was nothing new, just something they'd done since they were kids. It was a small bed. "do it again?"

"Do what again?" Oikawa glanced up to him from the screen perched on his bed, light reflecting off his glasses. It's been weeks since the initial event, since then it's been ever-present in Iwaizumi's mind and he wants nothing more than to either stop thinking about it or to occupy the rest of his time on this earth repeating the experience. He turns a bit more pink, fidgeting with a loose thread on the comforter, "Kiss me, ah... again," he mumbles, embarrassed. A shit-eating grin splits Oikawa's indifference, "Oooh, Iwa-chan! It was that good, huh? I knew I was a great kisser but-"

"-Nope, nevermind, forget I said anything!" Iwaizumi jumped up from his spot quickly, practically pulling Oikawa off the bed with him, still a bit entangled. "Ah-!" He shrieked, gripping the edge of the bed to keep himself from falling, Iwaizumi ignored him and made for the door, "W-wait! Iwa-chan!" He stammered, grabbing the back of Hajime's shirt and tugging gently when he paused. "Iwa-chan, please..." He mumbled a furrow in his brow and taking great interest in staring directly at where his hand had grasped Iwaizumi's shirt. Iwaizumi stares over his shoulder at Oikawa, half off the bed and clinging to him. His shoulders slump, _Ah, damn..._ Iwaizumi sighs, grabbing Oikawa's hand and prying his fingers from his shirt. He kneels at the edge of his bed and Oikawa's arm goes limp in his grasp, his other hand supporting him where he leans over the edge of the bed. Iwaizumi leans forward and presses a soft peck to the corner of Oikawa's mouth, earning him a smile. "You're so sweet Iwa-chan..." He's not teasing, for once Oikawa's words are soft- almost a whisper in Iwaizumi's ear. Oikawa tilts his head and turns to meet his lips, pulling him into another slow and passionate kiss. He leans into Oikawa, hands meeting his slender sides and pressing tighter when Oikawa's arms curl around his broad shoulders. He sighs through his nose and feels a quick huff of air returned by Oikawa, finds it endearing the way he responds to something unintentional like that. Iwaizumi feels like his nerves are alight, burning under some greater scrutiny that he doesn't speculate about for long. Oikawa's breath is stuttering and he lets out a whine between them, Iwaizumi wonders briefly if this is as sensitive and overwhelming to him. He wonders if they're crossing too many lines now. Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi towards him in his embrace, and Iwaizumi releases his grip, shifting onto the bed and letting Oikawa take him with him as he lies back. He carefully closes the laptop screen and shifts his knees to either side of Oikawa's hips, hands going into his hair, still soft despite the product.

His heart is beating out of his chest, Iwaizumi wonders briefly if Oikawa can feel or hear it. He's tugging at Iwaizumi's shirt, not really making a real attempt to get it off or anything, just as if he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He doesn't. Oikawa is walking a thin line of what's okay and what's not. This is already across that line, he knows, but he doesn't want to push Iwaizumi. He could pull away any time, and Iwaizumi knows that, but he doesn't. The kiss was slow and sweet for so long, but somewhere along the line, he knocks teeth with Oikawa and suddenly everything shifts. Oikawa's pushing up against him and biting his lip, pulling it, pushing violently against him. Iwaizumi whimpers into their kiss, unsure what to do with this new situation. He lets Oikawa do as he wants, returning what he can, and otherwise being rather passive. He's sure he's a terrible kisser by this point. Oikawa's probably used to girls with experience.

The thought snaps him out of it enough to draw back and gasp for air, leaving Oikawa heaving himself, lips red and hair a mess from Iwaizumi's thick fingers running through it, his glasses slightly fogged from sweat and breath. He stares down at Oikawa and feels his abdomen tense, he turns away quickly and sits up, back to Tooru. _What's wrong with me?_ He snaps at himself, suddenly feeling a sharp, distinctive shame and self-loathing. Oikawa sits up behind him, confused but happy, a lazy smile on his face. He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi and rests his head on his shoulder blades. Iwaizumi thinks that he can feel Oikawa shudder briefly, but ignores it. Iwaizumi refuses to acknowledge even the hope that any of his feelings might be returned, even if it's just in a physical sense. "Iwa-chan~" Oikawa hums against his back, and Iwaizumi hums back at him, "What?"

"Nothing," Oikawa chuckles, turning his face to further envelop himself in Iwaizumi's scent. Iwaizumi tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling, the memories of the kiss they just shared replaying through his mind and wondering if he hadn't pulled away, where it might have gone. His brow furrows deeply. _Fuck._ He's in deep and he knows it. It wouldn't be such a problem if it weren't Oikawa of all people, even forgetting the fact that they are both guys. He's seen how Oikawa is with women and despite his body and his heart, he knows for a fact that Oikawa Tooru is not someone he wants to be involved with physically or romantically. They do have volleyball between them, and that's enough to keep him witlessly hoping, despite the evidence. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and hisses under his breath, it certainly hadn't been stopping him from enjoying their more intimate moments obviously. Probably a bit more than he ought to. _I made out with my best friend,_ Iwaizumi acknowledges, _and he's practically clinging to my back now still. Not running away or making fun of me._ He glances over his cheek to the soft mess of Oikawa's hair, sticking up and tickling his cheek and neck. "You're quiet," He hums and Oikawa nods, lips brushing Iwaizumi's neck while he mumbles something he can't hear. Iwaizumi lets it go.

From downstairs the boys hear someone shuffling around and Okaa-san calls to them to help her with putting away groceries, for a minute they don't move from their embrace. "Iwaizumi?" He feels Oikawa move his face from his neck and peeks between his eyelashes at the taller boy, standing tall on his knees to see Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi blinks, humming acknowledgement. "Let's do this again, some time." He nods and turns his face away, muttering, "Sure." before they separate and Iwaizumi quickly shuffles to the door and slips outside, giving himself a second to freak out in the privacy of the hallway while Oikawa takes his time, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. Iwaizumi grumbles to himself about how _composed_ Oikawa seems about all this, he's not acting like anything has changed at all, but for Iwaizumi it has. He doesn't get much time to dwell on confronting that idea before Oikawa shoves him out of the way of the doorway and towards the stairs, "Come on, you don't want her to get suspicious, do you?" Oikawa challenges, a grin on his face. It just makes Iwaizumi nervous. If she asks what they've been up to, he might die- he's never met someone harder to lie to than Oikawa-san. She's harder to lie to than Tooru himself, she must be where he gets his observance from. That scares him a bit, Iwaizumi wonders just how much she has picked up on over the years.


End file.
